


Please [Don’t Close Your Eyes]

by onefootonego (startingXI)



Series: Crossfire [Of Your Own Thoughts] [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Do anything for family, Episode 1x20, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingXI/pseuds/onefootonego
Summary: your hands are shaking. you are wracked with pain, but this is for supergirl. more than that, this is for Kara. this is for you, deep down saving her is a selfish act because a promise made to move on and be happy was a lie. 
[or: 500 words on how Kara Zor-El Danvers says ‘I Love You’]





	

**Author's Note:**

> set during episode 1x20 - "better angels"

you are climbing into an alien transport pod, Kara's alien transport pod, and all you can think about are her last words. what she chose to be her last words to you before taking one million tons of alien prison away from her second home. away from earth, and towards what she knew was certain death. 

_i love you_

your hands are shaking. you are wracked with pain. but this, launching yourself into space, is for Kara. more than that, this is for you, deep down saving her is a selfish act because a promise made to move on and be happy was a lie. 

_do all the things that being my sister kept you from doing_

what would you do? being her sister is the best part of you. 

so you have to save her. it is the only option because failing her now will mean failing her again when you break that promise. like there could be happiness in a life without Kara. 

no. 

you will not fail her. you can not fail her now. 

_i love you_

you think about those last words, the way she pronounced them. they remind you of when she first learned english. she spoke slowly, forcing every word off her tongue exactly as you said them. she put her whole being behind every letter, making sure she said things right. 

you remember, not when those three words first rolled off her tongue, the lilt of a question tipping the last syllable. 

no, instead, when she first said them, the meaning of the phrase imbued between every letter. 

[you had bruises from that night. from her arms wrapped around you. and god, you didn't care. you wore them proudly. you were her sister. her family. you will wear bruises for her always] 

you are reminded of that night, of when she had come into your room as thunder rumbled in the distance. you were used to it by then, the way she had come to need your comfort. she always thanked you, whispered against a pillow, or into the stormy air. 

but i love you? those three words, in that order, with the same full weighted pronunciation spilling from, from the very core of her? no, that you had never heard before. 

and haven’t heard since. not like that, with the weight of herself behind it. 

you hate hearing it again. hate that it means Kara plans to die. 

you kickstart an alien spaceship you barely know how to fly because you do not plan on letting her die. you plan to hear those words again. you plan to tell her those words again. you will tell her, with all of yourself, how much you love her. 

you will save her, because she is your little sister. your family. not all you have left on this earth, but by far the most important part. 

[you are supergirls hero - j’onn told you that] 

[now you need it to be true] 

[more than ever before]

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second in a series of three five hundred word pieces. each is inspired by a line of dialogue from a particular episode. these are presented to you as an exploration of mindsets, understandings, and fundamentally, the depth of the relationship between Alex and Kara. the final piece will be posted this weekend.


End file.
